The Rogue Marvel
by drakonpie250
Summary: Set a few days before self-possessed. What would happen if Rogue had a true friend when things went crazy? I own nothing Marvel.


_telepathic communications_

parentheses mean places

Chapter 1: Marvel Girl

(Carol's P.O.V.)

Carol Danvers looked at the school she would now be attending with hope-filled eyes. This was one of the few schools in the state that would allow mutants since the sentinel disaster. Being a mutant with flight, super-strength, invulnerability and energy absorption and redirection she was a bigger worry than most. Suddenly a girl with white streaks in her red hair walked past her without a word. Carol asked, "Um, excuse me but do you know how to get to the office?"

The girl seemed a bit surprised that this pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl asked her but was happy and said, "Sure, here let me take ya sugah," in a slightly deep Mississippi accent.

As we walked I gave her my profile. "So my name is Carol Susan Danvers, I'm sixteen but I skipped second grade so I'm a junior, and also I am a … mutant," I said. I waited for a mean response but was happy when one did not come.

"Well Ah'm called Rogue, seventeen years old, and ah am also a mutant that if ya touch mah skin with your skin then I would probably put ya in a coma, and then I would take your memories and powers," the girl ,Rogue, said.

She seemed prepared for me to move away in revulsion, but I just hugged her and said, "Well I'm pretty tough so give me your best shot." I joked at her.

She looked shocked yet behind it was something else, apprehension. She then knocked on the principal's door and it opened up to show a middle-aged woman with brown hair and eyes in a brown suit. To say the girl was shocked was an understatement, she looked like it was more likely that Lucifer came to her saying she was his daughter and he owned a trillion dollar company and she was his heiress. "Principal Darkholme," she said shakily, "wha-what are you doing here."

"Well the school administration found out that Principal Kelly manipulated those brotherhood boys into attacking the P.T.A. meeting and they fired him in contempt," Principal Darkholme said.

She seemed to have liked this response even though she seemed wary of the principal. "Well this is Carol Danvers she is a new student and a mutant," Rogue said. I glared at her for revealing my secret as many school officials didn't like mutants but she just smiled like she knew what she was doing.

Then the Principal smiled at this fact as though pleased to have another mutant at her school. "Well," she said, "I am glad to have you at my school and feel free to ask if you need any help and I'm sure Rogue here would be happy to be your guide."

It was my turn to be surprised so I just asked, "Well could you give me my class schedule."

She then said, "Of course come in you two." It only took one minute but I grasped my backpack tightly as the office showed that this woman had a lot of power. "Just so you to know I will be holding an assembly to address what will happen now that I'm back, it is in half an hour, I will see you there." She said this last part not as a request but as a statement of fact.

After we walked out of there I asked Rogue, "What's your problem with the principal, I'm really glad that she doesn't dislike us because of our powers."

"Well since ya asked she's a shape-shifter named Mystique that attacked me, manipulated me, runs a group of evil mutants, and destroyed mah home," was Rogue's answer.

"At least we don't have a principal who will persecute us," I said trying to lighten her mood, "now come on I want to get a good seat."

(At the assembly)

"First of all I would like to say that it is good to be back," Principal Darkholme said as she addressed the student body present at the assembly, "also, I am going to warn you any prejudice against the mutant portion of the student body means expulsion. There will be no exceptions, not if you're rich, a star player on a sports team, or have influence in the community. Prejudice means expulsion. And this goes for teachers as well; if you treat a mutant student unfairly then you will be fired. Now to the point of the mutant students using their powers, they are allowed to use them as long as it is not in violation of school rules. If you wish to contest this, a petition must be made, and as mutant powers are a matter of genetics and control a result of training, all sport and academic teams will be canceled if the petition goes through. Welcome back and I hope we have a productive rest of the school year." With this she walked back to her office.

To say that the regular part of the student body was outraged would be a serious understatement. They were all shouting furiously, saying that their parents would get the superintendent to fire the mutie-lover, and how they would get Kelly back.

However the Xavier Institute students seemed happy as could be. They were now able to use their powers at school. "Sooo, where should I go for first period," I asked Rogue. She seemed a bit surprised that I was still here but then looked over my schedule and seemed even more surprised.

"Sugah, we got the same schedule," she said, "Mystique probably made it that way remember how she was typing," I nodded, "whelp no use waiting around here even if a teacher can't give us a detention for bein' mutants Ah wouldn't put it past them to penalize us for bein' late."

I nodded and said to her, "hop on," she gave me a confused look, "one of my powers is flight, and it'll be faster than walking." She looked a bit wary at first but decided she could trust me and I then took off towards our first class, A.P. biology, I saw some of the normal students' scared looks but I decided it didn't matter what they thought of me as I had already made a good friend and maybe one day we might start a new form of friendship, I could tell she needed it.

(After school)

"So I have something to tell you," I said to her after what seemed like six periods off hell; despite the principal's warning many students still gave us evil glares. "I'm going to be living at the Xavier Institute, and I am going to ask to be your roommate."

"Carol I don't know what to say, I am in all honesty extremely flattered that you want to be ma roommate," was Rogue's response.

"Then how about I give us a lift back towards our new house," I offered.

"Sure," she said, "that would be great."


End file.
